coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7849 (20th April 2012)
Plot Terry defends Tommy in being harsh with Tyrone as his house should rightfully be his. Carla asks Sally to keep her mouth shut from now on. The mourners go to Betty's wake at the Rovers. Kevin is annoyed that Tyrone and Tommy have closed the garage. Terry offers Tommy a job at the building site if he's finished at the garage. Ken makes a speech about Betty, saying they'll always remember her. Gordon reads a letter from Betty: :"To my dearest friends. I wish I could be with you today, but unfortunately I can't. I hope that when you're listening to this you're all sat in the Rovers with a drink in your hands and a smile on your face. Some of you might not know but I was born around the corner at No.6 Tile Street, so you can see that in 92 years I didn't get very far. I worked here for longer than many of you care to remember, especially you Ken and you Emily. They hadn't even put a man on the moon when I started but it seems like yesterday. I've never been one for retirement, I've never even really liked holidays if you want to know the truth, but how many people can you say honestly enjoyed their work, not many I bet. I've been lucky but the reason I carried on is I like you all. The landladies and landladies I've worked for, like Annie and Bet, Liz and Steve and many of the regular customers I got to know so well. Steve McDonald's love life was always hard to keep up with but I tried. I hope you eventually find happiness, Steve. Dennis and Rita, I wish you both luck. Who says you shouldn't keep trying? And as for Ken and Deirdre, I hope you finally realise you're both as bad as each other and you might as well face the facts - you belong together. To everybody else that might be listening, I'll miss you. Well that's about all from me, I'll sign off now as my pen is running out, but listen have a drink, don't be glum, and remember as the old song goes, it's later than you think. All my love, Betty." Steve raises a toast to Betty. Audrey sees a new sign at the salon reads 'David & Kylie's' and rings her solicitor. Sally asks Carla to let her fly. Norris tries to raise the issue of Betty's unpaid paper bill with Gordon but can't. Audrey tells her solicitor that David tricked her into signing the salon over to him. Gordon gives Sean a letter from Betty addressed to him, containing her hotpot recipe. Tommy apologises to Tyrone but says he's still leaving the garage, to save their friendship. Gordon tells Stella Betty made her decision about the Rovers a long time ago. He leaves the Street. Tommy accepts Terry's offer of a job. Norris pays Betty's paper bill out of his own pocket and marks her account 'closed'. Stella puts up a framed photo of Betty reading: "Betty Williams Landlady 1984-2012". Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede (Voice only) *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Neil Trindley - Stephen Chapman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Se7enth Hea7en building site Notes *Final appearance of Bill Kenwright as Gordon Clegg. *Kirsty Soames (Natalie Gumede) doesn't appear but her voice is heard as she shouts downstairs to Tyrone Dobbs. *Voice clips of Betty Williams are heard in the final scene in the empty Rovers. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Terry offers Tommy a job at his new Weatherfield firm after turning him against Tyrone; Sean receives a bequest from Betty; and Audrey enlists a solicitor to help reclaim her salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes